Des barrières qui tombent, des coeurs qui se trouvent
by EvilCroco
Summary: SwanQueen : Joute verbale, froideur sentimentale, passion. Voici mon OS écrit pour le Secret Santa du fourum OUATFrance à partir du prompt proposé. L'histoire se passe en saison 2, après que MM et Emma soient revenues de la forêt enchantée grâce à Regina. Bonne lecture. Alternative épisode 2x10


Malgré toute la force qu'elle mettait pour résister, ses yeux rougis ne parvenaient plus à contenir ses larmes qui coulèrent mécaniquement le long de ses joues. Regina resta ainsi un moment, sans un clignement de paupières, laissant le désespoir humecter son visage. Cela faisait une éternité que le doute ne l'avait pas ainsi rongée. Avait-elle fait le bon choix en désensorcelant le puits et en permettant ainsi à Emma et Mary Margaret de revenir à Storybrooke ? Cette question ne la quittait plus. Les sauver lui avait apparue comme sa seule chance de récupérer l'amour et la confiance de son fils. Sa seule chance d'être pour lui ce qu'elle espérait tant , une personne qu'il pourrait admirer et aimer.

Pourtant, elle se tenait là , seule, à l'extérieur de la boutique de ce maudit Gold qui venait de la rappeler à son triste sort. Elle regardait s'éloigner vers le _Granny's Diner_ la grande famille des héros à laquelle elle n'appartenait pas. Elle avait réuni la mère et le fils. Et la colère qui l'habitait depuis tant d'années grondait en elle, lui interdire d'exploser était un combat de chaque instant.

Elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors voilà tout ce qu'elle y gagnait à changer, en devenir meilleure ? L'indifférence.

Voir son fils et sa mère biologique enlacés, tellement heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et finalement s'en aller fêter leurs retrouvailles sans elle lui déchirait le cœur, un coup de poignard n'aurait pas fait plus mal.

Regina marcha quelques minutes, elle laissait simplement ses pas la guider sans se soucier de la direction. Quand elle arriva sur le quai du port, les larmes n'avaient pas encore cessées et ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers les événements de la journée.

Quand Henry l'avait serrée dans ses bras , elle s'était sentie enfin à sa place. L'instant d'une seconde, elle avait cru qu'Emma lui aurait proposé de les accompagner au restaurant où ils avaient tous leurs habitudes. Le rythme de son cœur s'était même emballé à cette idée.

 _Quelle idiote elle faisait_ ! pensa-t-elle. Évidemment , elle serait toujours la méchante dans leurs yeux. La perception d'une personne approchant vers elle la fit émerger de ses réflexions. Emma Swan se dressait à quelques mètres d'elle. Surprise par sa présence, Regina fit volte face aussitôt. La solitude , elle pouvait facilement la supportait, elle l'avait fait une bonne partie de sa vie... Mais l'idée que la shérif la voie ainsi...vulnérable...qu'elle puisse entrevoir ses faiblesses, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

« _ Regina, vous allez bien ? »

Le ton bienveillant adopté par la blonde choqua Regina dont le corps se figea dans une froideur de marbre. Elle refusait de susciter de la pitié chez celle qu'elle tenait pour responsable de ses souffrances.

« _ Que voulez-vous Swan ? Savourer votre victoire ? demanda-elle d'une voix froide, les sourcils froncés et restant toujours dos à son interlocutrice

_ Quoi ? Quelle victoire ? Faudrait apprendre à vous détendre. Je … Je voulais juste vous remercier pour nous avoir sauver ma mère et moi.

_ Ce n'est certainement pas pour votre joli minois que j'ai agi ainsi … et encore moins pour celui de votre pimbè... de votre mère, corrigea Regina qui essayait de contenir tant bien que mal sa colère.

_ Vous auriez pu ne pas le faire. Vous auriez pu seulement vous assurer que Cora ne parvienne pas à traverser. Et...Vous... Vous auriez pu vous débarrasser par la même occasion de Mary Margaret et de moi sans passer pour la coupable.

_ C'est vrai que ça sonne plutôt bien dit comme ça ! Remerciez Henry c'est pour lui que je veux devenir une meilleure personne. Et c'est ce que je compte continuer de faire, même si ça me rend malade de devoir supporter votre hypocrisie.

_ De l'hypocrisie ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il s'agit de ça ?

_ Ne bous méprenez pas, c'est uniquement pour Henry. Je ne vous ai jamais aimé et ne vous aimerai jamais. Ce n'est que de la façade ! cria Regina qui avait fait face à Emma.

_ Bien, rien de bien nouveau là dedans que je sache, ajouta Emma avec un détachement aussi volontaire que factice. »

Il lui était pourtant difficile d'entendre Regina spécifier sans détour sa froideur sentimentale à son égard. Regina la détestait, jamais elles n'arriveraient à dépasser leur animosité pour former quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à un vrai foyer uni et aimant pour Henry. Cette idée l'affectait même si elle refusait de se montrer touchée. Il n'était pas question de dévoiler le trouble que les mots durs et le ton glacial de la brune avaient fait naître en elle.

« _ Vous devriez y aller, votre pizza risquerait de refroidir, et la famille du bonheur de s'inquiéter, fit remarquer Regina d'un air moqueur et acerbe.

_ Je vous signale que j'essaie de faire des efforts là ! Est-ce que vous pourriez juste de pas me voir comme votre ennemie ?

_ Vous m'en voyez rassurée ! J'ai failli croire que vous alliez me proposer que l'on devienne des amies toutes les deux, » ironisa la reine.

Emma déglutit. Était-ce si inenvisageable ? Elle se sentit soudain ridicule et préféra rétorquer la plus indifférente possible pour ne pas voir l'air satisfait se dégager du visage de Regina.

« _ Je souhaitais juste vous proposer de nous rejoindre ce soir chez Granny pour fêter la fin de toute cette histoire. Vous nous avez aidées à rentrer de la forêt enchantée et je sais qu'Henry aimerait vous savoir présente.

_ Il vous a demandé de m'inviter ? demanda Regina sans aucune agressivité cette fois-ci.

_ J'ai deviné qu'il en avait envie. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en pensait, j'ai vu son visage s'illuminer de joie. Il est convaincu que vous pouvez changer.

_ Et il est bien le seul... dit Regina dans un murmure quasiment inaudible pour Emma en se tournant de nouveau, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

_ J'en suis persuadée aussi, vous l'avez déjà prouvé même si vous vous obstinez encore dans votre hargne, vos sarcasmes et votre froideur. Votre place est parmi nous, si vous le souhaitez évidemment. Mais vu votre éternelle bonne humeur, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Regina sentit une chaleur couvrir son cœur. _''Votre place est parmi nous''_ Elle s'était arrêtée à ces cinq mots prononcés par celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa rivale.

« _ Non ! Vous avez bien fait, réagit Regina en se plaçant face à Emma. Écoutez, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on ait cette sorte d'attention à mon égard, et encore moins d'être invitée à ce type de fête. Normalement, je suis plutôt du genre à les gâcher. Je... Je viendrai. J'emmènerai même des lasagnes. »

Elle sourit et s'étonna même de sa sincérité. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui offrait un sourire authentique.

« _ Évitez juste les ingrédients spéciaux », plaisanta Emma en grimaçant.

Elle fut surprise de voir le visage de Regina se fermer, le sourire dessiné sur son visage disparaître et surtout la petite lueur dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer s'éteindre .

Elle se trouva tout de suite stupide et tenta maladroitement de rectifier son dérapage de langage.

« _ Ce n'était qu'un trait d'humour, je ne voulais pas vous bless...

_ Vous n'avez rien fait Swan, arrêtez avec votre air condescendant. Il faut juste croire que votre sens de l'humour n'est pas aussi bon que votre don pour mettre votre nez dans les affaires des autres. »

Regina tourna les talons et partit sans aucun autre mot ni regard pour Emma.

 _'' bon, ça aurait pu être pire ''_ pensa Emma avant de s'en aller à son tour.

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde était là, riant, racontant leurs anecdotes, tous heureux de pouvoir de nouveau reprendre le cours normal de leur vie.

Emma faisait des va-et-vient entre ses parents, Henry, et tous ses nouveaux amis. Elle affichait son plus beau sourire pourtant son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

Pour la énième fois, elle fixa l'horloge accrochée au mur. Mais que faisait-elle ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Était-ce sa faute ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les derniers échanges partagées avec Regina Mills et ses paroles déplacées qui avait mis fin à leur discussion.

À ce souvenir, son ventre se noua. Emma tenta de faire taire ses sensations étranges qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer. Elle se rassurait en accusant la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait mais au fond elle savait qu'il s'agissait de bien plus que la simple culpabilité d'avoir tenu des propos maladroits.

Elle avait lu dans le regard de Regina quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle avait vu pour la première fois une Régina sans barrières, blessée et fragile. Ce regard la hantait , il n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis leur rencontre. Elle avait vu ce que personne d'autre n'avait jamais décelé chez elle. Une femme seule désirant trouver sa place quelque part. Regina n'était pas différente d'elle. Cette découverte la réconfortait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Cette femme avait tenté de les tuer elle et sa famille, mais elle désirait plus que tout découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière ce mur que la mairesse avait dressé et qui lui rappelait trop bien le sien.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Regina dans le restaurant, un sentiment de soulagement la parcourut.

L'arrivée de l'Evil Queen jeta toutefois un froid dans la pièce. Plus personne ne parlait , tous surpris de cette présence.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici, elle ? , braya Leroy

_ C'est moi qui l'ai invitée et elle reste ! » grogna immédiatement Emma.

Malgré les objections de Mary Margaret, de David et de la bande des nains, Regina put rester à la sauterie grâce à l'intervention d'Emma qui rappela fermement à tous qu'ils devaient leurs retrouvailles à cette femme.

La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien, mais le constat fut sans appel pour Regina. Non, elle n'était finalement pas à sa place ici. Personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle, personne sauf son fils et Emma, n'était venu discuter avec elle.

Elle était assise seule au bar et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Emma lui tendit un verre.

« _ Regina, vous savez...

_ Oh pitié pas maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de votre part ou de votre encouragement. »

Emma roula des yeux et tendit sa main.

« _ Je voulais juste vous proposer ma compagnie et … un shoot. »

Regina fixa le petit réceptacle. Elle avait déjà pris quelques verres de vin et n'avait pas l'habitude de boire plus que de raison et encore moins d'alcool fort. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle accepta la proposition d'Emma et saisit le shooter. Au point où elle en était, autant essayer de rendre les choses plus faciles pour elle.

Elle le but d'une traite et apprécia les effets immédiats que l'élixir provoqua en elle.

Plus détendue, elle en commanda deux autres, en tendit un à Emma avant de boire le sien de nouveau cul sec.

« _ Vous devriez y aller doucement Regina, il n'y a pas que la magie qui peut jouer des tours, l'alcool aussi, surtout quand on n'a pas l'habitude.

_ Vous étiez à peine née que je lançais déjà le sort noir, donc l'alcool j'en fais mon affaire, ne vous inquiétez pour ça.

_ Humm, vous devriez éviter d'aborder certains sujets ici comme vos prédispositions à lancer des malédictions... » lui murmura Emma dans le creux de l'oreille.

Regina se rendit compte des quelques paires d'yeux dans l'assistance qui fulminaient sur elle.

« - Je vois, j'essaierai de parler un peu moins fort la prochaine fois que je ... »

Un bruit sourd derrière elles les interrompit. Emma resta sans bouger , la bouche béante face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Regina,elle, se mit à glousser.

« _ Swan, vous feriez mieux de jouer à la mère-conseille avec vos petites copines les fées », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur en continuant de fixer Blue qui était trop ivre pour tenir debout toute seule.

Blue giserait à plat ventre sur le sol si David n'avait pas retenue sa chute quand elle tenta de descendre de sa chaise.

Tout le monde était abasourdi en observant l'état de la mère supérieure.

« _ Hic ! Je ne comprends pas hiiic, je n'ai pourtant buuuu qu'un seul verre de jus de fruits , hic ! » Balbutia Blue avant de fondre dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable.

Regina s'enfila son troisième shot avant d'intervenir.

« _ Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un coup du nabot ça ! » accusa-t-elle en pointant du doigt Leroy dont l'expression devint immédiatement grave.

Blue avait en effet accepter le verre offert par le plus grincheux des nains qui s'était bien gardé de lui préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un punch plutôt bien corsé par ses soins.

« _ Je ne savais pas que ça lui ferait cet effet là, j'ignorais qu'on pouvait être comme ''allergique '' au rhum. »

Les regards accusateurs qui pointaient sur lui prouvaient que sa défense ne tenait que peu la route et que cette soi-disant méprise était perçue en réalité par l'assemblée comme une pitoyable tentative d'assouvir sa vengeance.

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas le nain, personne ne vous en veut, vous avez fait ce que beaucoup rêverait de faire à cette satanée fée. »

Blue s'avança tant bien que mal vers Regina qui commençait elle aussi à chavirer, sortit sa baguette de sous son chemisier. Elle fit quelques gestes en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles avant que la baguette ne s'illumine et fasse tomber un halo lumineux sur la mairesse et sur Emma même si elle n'était pas à l'origine dans le viseur de la fée. Victime collatérale dirons-nous, la magie était imprévisible même pour Blue à ce moment-là.

Puis, elle se remit à rire aux éclats parvenant tant bien que mal à parler. Heurtée par l'attitude de Leroy, et surtout les mots de la reine, complètement désinhibée par l'alcool, elle venait tout bonnement de lancer un charme, le premier lui venant en tête concernant Regina.

« _ Dans quelques instants , vous sentirez votre cœur léger, et vous l'ouvrirez à ceux que vous aimez. Mais comme on le sait tous ici, vous êtes méchante, vous n'aimez personne et personne ne vous aime. Rien ne se produira donc et tout le monde saura que votre cœur est mort ! »termina-t-elle en lançant un regard noir vers Régina et en savourant la colère qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de sa victime.

« _ David, ramène Blue avant qu'elle ne produise d'autres catastrophes ! » demanda Emma à son père qui hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Une autre fée calma tout le monde et expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, qu'il s'agissait d'un charme inoffensif et surtout temporaire, une sorte de coup de pouce pour les grands timides sentimentaux. Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil apparaîtraient à l'aube, il cesserait de faire effet.

Emma revêtit sa veste en cuir et enfila son écharpe.

« _ Que vas-tu faire Emma ? demanda Mary Margaret.

_ Je vais veiller à ce qu'Henry ne court aucun danger.

_ Comment ça ? questionna-t-elle de nouveau, cette fois-ci d'une voix inquiete.

_ Regina veut se faire aimer d'Henry et malgré ce qu'a dit Blue, elle aime sincèrement son fils. Je préfère m'assurer qu'elle ne déraille pas une fois sous le charme surtout qu'elle n'est pas non plus dans son état normal en ce moment. »

Elle s'approcha de Regina qui subissait un revers violent de tous les verres pris culs secs.

« _ Je vous raccompagne chez vous Regina et je reste avec vous jusqu'à l'aube.

_ Tant que vous n'approchez pas de mes pommiers. »

Regina ne se sentait pas la force d'objecter. Elle appuyait fermement ses doigts contre ses tempes pour soulager sa migraine apparue aussi subitement que ses nausées.

Emma et Régina se rendirent dans la grande demeure de madame la maire. En chemin, le charme commença à opérer. Une sentiment de légèreté s'installa en elles. Bientôt , elles seraient sous le sort de la fée bleue. Regina encore enivrée avait quelques difficultés à marcher droit devant elle et sans l'avant bras d'Emma qui lui faisait office de canne, elle ne serait pas parvenue à atteindre le confortable et grand lit trônant dans sa chambre.

Allongée dans les draps soyeux de sa couche, Regina continuait de gémir sous la vive douleur qui asseyait son crane à chaque pulsation .

Emma lui ramena un sac de glace pour soulager son mal de tête qui parvenait même à lui faire oublier les péripéties de la soirée. Au bout de quelques minutes la douleur se faisait déjà moins oppressante.

« _ Est-ce possible ? Miss Swann à mon chevet ?

_ C'est dingue je sais, comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

_ Je vous remercie pour le pain de glace, ça me fait déjà du bien.

_ Vous devez vraiment être dans une sale état pour vous montrer si aimable avec moi.

_ Désolée mademoiselle Swan, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas d'attaque pour une énième joute verbale avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment à la hauteur de toute façon.

_ N'oubliez pas que je sais me servir d'une tronçonneuse, alors attention à ce que vous dîtes. dit Emma d'un ton faussement menaçant.

_ Maudite fée, grommela Regina.

_ Son charme n'a pas l'air de faire effet... Elle s'est peut-être plantée vu son état ça ne me surprendrait pas. Vous sentez quelques chose ?

_ J'aurais aimé qu'Henry soit auprès de moi pour lui dire à quel point je l'aime et qu'il me manque. Mais je n'ai besoin d'aucun charme pour ça.

_ Vous pourrez lui dire très vite, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Pourquoi Swan ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous abandonné ? »

Emma sentit une nausée la traverser. La culpabilité la frappait à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de cette terrible décision qu'elle avait prise dix ans plus tôt. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment confiée à qui que ce soit à part Henry à ce sujet. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentait en confiance à ce moment là avec Regina.

« _ Je venais d'écoper d'une peine de prison, d'être abandonnée par le père d'Henry, je voulais lui donner toutes ses chances d' être heureux.

_ Je comprends...

_ Régina, je ne l'ai pas encore fait, je tenais à vous dire merci de vous être occupée de mon fils pendant ces 10 ans. Et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, vous avez fait du bon boulot avec lui. C'est aussi grâce à vous qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est.

_ Humm, et aujourd'hui, vous l'avez retrouvé et moi je l'ai perdu, murmura Régina.

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit , comme Henry je pense que tout le monde à droit à une autre chance, vous ne l'avez pas perdu.

_ Vos charmants de parents n'ont pas vraiment l'air de partager cet avis.

_ Comprenez-les. Ce n'est pas évident avec tout le passif que vous partagez. Vous avez passé des années à vouloir leur gâcher la vie, les tuer, tuer leur fille...

_ Vous savez, je … je ne supporterai pas de ne plus avoir mon petit garçon, sanglota Régina. C'est facile pour vous d'être optimiste, vous avez retrouvé vos parents, vous avez des amis, une famille qui vous aime, vous êtes le héros d'Henry. Moi, je n'ai que lui.

_ Je ne suis pas le héros d'Henry... enfin, c'est compliqué.

_ Mais bon sang Emma, qu'y-a-t-il de compliqué ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? »

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer avant même que Regina n'ait pu terminer sa phrase mais ses premières paroles l'en empêchèrent. C'était la première fois que l'autoritaire brune l'appelait par son simple prénom. Pas de sarcasme, juste un ton légèrement vindicatif qui suggérait de la sincérité dans son incompréhension.

« _ C'est justement ça mon problème. J'aurais tout ce qu'on peut vouloir, mais je me débrouille encore pour trouver la situation compliquée. Les gens pensent que je suis forte parce que je suis la sauveuse, parce que j'ai mis fin à la malédiction, parce que je vous ai vaincue. »

Regina dont le mal de tête avait quasi disparu se redressa et leva les sourcils pour marquer son agacement.

« _ Doucement blondinette, vous ne m'avez pas vaincu ! protesta-t-elle.

_ Non je sais ! Justement, je ne suis pas cette héroïne que tout le monde admire. En réalité, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : celle de fuir, fuir ce monde complètement dingue et retrouver mon monde car lui je suis sûre qu'il est bien réel. Ce besoin est maladif chez moi, j'ai une trouille de ce qui pourrait arriver, d'être abandonnée de nouveau ou trahie par les gens qui me sont chers. »

Oui, Emma Swan avait retrouvé ses parents mais elle ne se sentait pas encore chez elle. La peur incontrôlée de l'abandon, l' angoisse de ne pas être aimée ne pouvait pas disparaître par magie. C'était quelque chose d'ancré en elle, quelque chose qu'elle cachait non pas par pudeur mais du fait de son besoin irrépressible de se protéger. Un sentiment que connaissait que trop bien Régina.

« _ Ici je suis entourée de mon fils et de mes parents et je les aime mais ils ne peuvent pas toujours me comprendre, ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait d'être rejeté et incompris , pas comme moi je le sais ou ...

_ ... ou comme moi je le sais , coupa Régina le regard plongé dans les yeux humides de la jeune femme blonde. Et, peut-être le fait d'avoir vécu ça nous rend uniques et d'une certaine manière connectées l'une à l'autre. » termina-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Régina baissa la tête ne sachant pas si c'était la gêne ou la crainte d'être moquée qui l'obligea à faire ce mouvement. Le sourire dessiné sur les lèvres d'Emma la rassura et lui donna même le courage de poursuivre.

« _ Je dois avouer Emma qu'on a plus de points communs que ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu admettre. Et peut-être qu'un jour, on arrivera à dépasser nos désaccords, notre lourd vécu commun.

_ Je l'espère Régina. »

Emma accompagna ses paroles d'un geste tendre comme pour lui signifier la véracité de ses propos. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Régina et opéra une légère pression. Ce toucher à la fois doux et électrique fit frémir leurs corps.

Régina se sentait perdue. Elle avait eu envie de la serrer dans ses bras, pour l'encourager et s'encourager par la même occasion. Était-ce bien réel ? Elle qui s'était toujours bien gardée de s'ouvrir à qui que ce soit, elle avait fini par partager des confidences les plus intimes et trouver du réconfort auprès d'Emma Swan !

« _ Maudite fée ! fit semblant de pester Régina, à tous les coups ce satané charme agit en ce moment.

_ Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que tu me cachais tes sentiments profonds ? »

Emma et Régina pouffèrent à la question malicieuse de la blonde sans toutefois que leurs éclats ne dissimulent le malaise qui s'installait entre elles depuis quelques minutes, ni la tension sensuelle qui s'en dégageait et dont les deux belles femmes étaient parfaitement conscientes.

Les rires s'essoufflèrent pour laisser place à un cocktail de sentiments des plus éruptifs. L'alchimie, la compréhension, la peur, la frustration, le désir faisaient s'embraser le sang dans leurs veines.

Le silence était pesant presque insoutenable, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient doucement comme aimantées l'une vers l'autre.

Régina n'y tenait plus, d'un mouvement brusque elle fit s'abattre sa bouche sur celle d'Emma et infligea une pression enflammée sur ses lèvres. Ce contact aussi inattendu que salvateur fit tressaillir leur corps et leur âme.

Leur langue se rejoignirent et s'enflammèrent faisant s 'entrechoquer leurs dents sous la violence du baiser. Elles luttèrent avec passion, avec une brutalité presque animale. Le baiser agissait comme un exorcisme pour chasser la solitude, les douleurs par lesquelles elles étaient passées, mais surtout pour laisser s'exprimer le désir qui les animait au plus profond de leur être depuis que leur chemin s'était croisé mais qui avaient été contraint au silence.

« _ Régina, soupira Emma en détachant ses lèvres gonflée par la passion du baiser qu'elles venaient d'échanger.

_ Embrasse-moi Emma, embrasse-moi, » implora Régina.

Aucune supplication n'était nécessaire, Emma fondit à son tour sur les lèvres de Regina pour un deuxième baiser passionné.

Elle enroula ses mains autour de son cou intensifiant davantage leur étreinte. Elles pouvaient sentir le rythme de leurs pouls s'accélérer quand leur corps se collèrent dangereusement.

Régina frémit quand la bouche d'Emma quitta la sienne pour se nicher d'abord dans le creux de son cou. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde et saccadée quand les lèvres et la langue d'Emma voyagea plus bas vers la naissance de ses seins.

C'est alors que leur corps se figèrent tels des statues de cire et une voix dépourvue se fit entendre depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

« _ Régina chérie, t'amouracher de la sauveuse... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être plus étonnée ? »

Cora Mills qui surveillait sa fille depuis son arrivée secrète à Storybrooke était bien décidée à mettre un terme à ce qui n'était pour elle qu'une hérésie mettant en danger tous ses plans.

« _ Réjouissons-nous ma fille que je sois là pour vous empêcher encore une fois de commettre une terrible erreur. »

Saisissant son livre des sorts, elle effaça cette fin de soirée de leur mémoire pour leur en donner une deuxième version à l'issue totalement différente et bien plus favorable aux projets qu'elle avait pour sa fille et elle. Il fallait que Régina s'éloigne d'Emma, qu'elle soit de nouveau désespérée.

Il était facile pour Cora de créer le contexte qui amènerait son enfant à enfouir ses sentiments pour la sauveuse et à laisser de nouveau son cœur être dévoré par la colère et la vengeance.

Ainsi, Régina avait quitté précipitamment la soirée , Emma l'avait rejointe à l'extérieur du restaurant et lui refusa de pouvoir garder son fils à dormir chez elle de temps en temps. Emma lui révéla aussi être au courant pour ses consultations chez Archie dévoilant ainsi la trahison du criquet. Régina était donc finalement rentrée seule, le cœur lourd, ignorant si elle parviendrait à retrouver l'amour de son fils, le seul qui lui restait et compter pour elle.

Les sentiments passionnés de Régina et d'Emma étaient de nouveau cachés, enfouis au plus profond de leur cœur, espérant pouvoir peut-être un jour se révéler au grand jour.

Fin.


End file.
